


Stay With Me

by rottedroots



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Kinda, M/M, i will tag this more later, im no good with tagging im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottedroots/pseuds/rottedroots
Summary: Leo ran to Niles, dropping to his knees. He put one of his hands behind Niles head and began to inspect the damage that had been done with shaking hands. He couldn't afford to panic, not when Niles' life was on the line.--My gift for caledfwelsh for the leoniles exchange on twitter!!





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my gift for Ollie!! I hope you like it and if you don't, please tell me!! I can try to come up with something different
> 
> here is the art I drew for it : https://twitter.com/rottedroots/status/880159066214944768
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys it!!

Leo ran to Niles, dropping to his knees. He put one of his hands behind Niles head and began to inspect the damage that had been done with shaking hands. He couldn't afford to panic, not when Niles' life was on the line.

"Medic!" Leo screamed. He looked up at Odin, who had also run over and knelt down next to the archer in shock, "Odin! Get Elise immediately!"

"Yes, Milord," Odin nodded. No theatrics as he stood. No ridiculous phrases as he began to run toward the direction of where Elise should be. The sorcerer knew a grim situation when he saw one. This was nothing to be joking about.

Leo looked down at Niles and kept trying to mend what he could until Odin came back with Elise. His armor and been damaged and discarded in the battle, so he was much faster to work but he knew he wouldn't be able to do it alone. He desperately needed a healer.

"You complete and utter fool!" the prince said as he looked at his retainer. There was blood pooling everywhere around his left. It soaked his shirt and his hair, usually so white and fluffy becoming soaked and scarlet by the minute. "How could you do this! I could've taken on that sword by myself!"

Niles, surprisingly still conscious, but in excruciating pain, managed to sputter out some words.

"You weren't... paying attention," he paused to breathe. He couldn't tell if his breathing was speeding up or slowing down and it scared Leo, "My job..."

"To protect me?! Yes, but not like this! You are supposed to live for me!" 

The archer felt droplets hit his face. Leo was crying. Leo had never cried before in battle.

Niles looked over at the situation the best he could from his position. He was in so much pain, he couldn't see clearly, but what he was able to see made his stomach drop.

A few feet away, his arm stood, lifeless and covered and soaked in it's own forming pool of blood.

"Ah," he said, look down at where his arm should be. Yes, Niles mused, that was his arm over there. Poor lefty.

The retainer looked back at his prince, having heard him mutter something, "Milord...?" his brow furrowed looking at the boy. What had he said.

"I love you!" Leo cried. He reached down and grabbed the thief's hand, putting it against his wet face, drenched with tears. He held Niles head with his other hand, and looked him in the eye, "Don't leave me, you can't! I won't allow it!"

Niles let out a quiet chuckle but it sounded broken, "This might be an order I can't follow, Milord, but..." he let out a shaky breath, "I love you. I love you more than anything I dared to love before... my love for you even transcends my love for the moon. You are my everything."

Leo's grip tightened painfully around his cold hand, as the prince moved to to lean down.  Supporting his head, Leo leaned down and kissed his retainer's forehead.

"You missed..." the smallest smile pulled at Niles' face, looking more like a grimace, "my lips are down here

Leo looked at him, fresh tears forming. Of course Niles would still be heading him, even on the brink of death. He leaned down again and softly kissed him on his lips, before making it more firm. They were cold.

He pulled away, but only enough so he could put his forehead against the man he held close.

"Please don't leave me," Leo whispered in a broken and desperate plea.

"I would never choose to," Niles sounded weak, he felt something roll down his face. Ah, were those tears of his own? He thought he had no longer been capable of doing that.

Leo watched as the man closed his one blue eye. He whispered, "My apologies, milord... but I think I need to sleep."

"No, no no no," a fresh wave of panic hit the prince, "Niles, stay with me." He could see a horse running toward them out of the corner of his eye, carrying two blondes. "They're almost here, I just need you to stay awake a bit longer."

"I'm sorry, my love," his voice was barely above a whisper. If Leo wasn't so close he would have missed it, "I'm so tired..."

The boy watched in horror as the man the he loved slumped, growing ever the more heavy in his arms.

"Leo!" He looked up and saw Odin and Elise jumping off of their horse. They ran toward him but he he knew it was already too late.


End file.
